totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
2. Japońska Super Gwiazda!
http://static.wikia.com/totaldramapolishfanfick/pl/images/6/60/TPwA!bannerep2.png W autobusie przy kierownicy siedziała Maggie i Catherine, która oczywiście prowadziła. Maggie: .. i chciałam kupić tą zawalistą sukienkę, ale powiedzieli mi że jest za droga i wtedy.. Catherine: '''Gdybyś opowiadała to pierwszy raz to byłoby ciekawe ale 13 raz w tym dniu to mówisz. :< '''Maggie: Trudno! O, jesteśmy na antenie. Catherine: 'Uwaga, wjeżdżamy na Japońską Autostradee. ''Nagle autobus podskoczył, było słychać krzyki, płacze, zarówno w autobusie jak i na zewnątrz. '''Maggie: Poprzednio, w Totalnej Porażce: Gwiazdeczki w Trasie. Naszym pierwszym przystankiem była Syria, ten kraj który ciągle prowadzi wojnę. Poznaliśmy niecodzienną 12, oraz mnie oczywiście, no i Alfonse. Catherine: Ej. Maggie: '''Wracając, ktoś z nich ma szansę zdobyć milion dolców zaś reszta, nic. Pierwsze zadanie miało utworzyć drużyny. Dość dziwnie to wyglądało. Każdemu z nich udało się to lepiej, i gorzej. W zasadzie jedyny ciekawy wątek to Lukaninho i Luciana'y. Smutne. Powstały 3 drużyny, Hipnotajzing, Fatima na Odwyku oraz Zrób mi Dobrze <3. Drugie zadanie polegało na odnalezieniu naszej niewolnicy, Catherine, bo ją porwali. '''Catherine: Czyli to moja wina? Maggie: Hm, tak. Niektórzy tracili trop, inni wylecieli w powietrze a ci trzeci namierzyli dziwny syryjski Pub co skończyło się parodią jakiegoś horroru w roli Fatimy i zbereźnego Jarka, Christina i jej drużyna wykorzystała ten fakt i fajnym zboczonym krokiem dotarła do nas i oczywiście wygrali zadanie. Fatimy miały szansę przynajmniej na 2 miejsce i ją wykorzystali. Hipnotajzing zamiast tego zostali związani a Kundzia została uznana za prosie i poszła na rożen. Haha xD. Oczywiście nie udało im się zakończyć wyzwania więc to oni znaleźli się na ceremonii, gdzie tylko Luka nie dostał głosu, a najwięcej, bo całe 2, otrzymała Vicey i musiała zostać w Syrii. Jakie będzie dzisiejsze wyzwanie? Jak bawią się zboczeńcy pod nami? Albo kto odpadnie tym razem? Dowiecie się tego już niedługo! W Totalnej! Porażce! Gwiazdeczki w Trasie! znanej "Kimberly", pracować jako dywany i słudzy. Nina w tym czasie opróżnia cały barek w lokalu. Następnie widzimy hotel stylizowani na "Egipskie komnaty" ale są to po prostu Czechy. W Pokoju zabawia się Christina z cudzoziemcem. Okazuje się być to tylko snem, tak na prawdę leżała koło śpiącej Kunegundy.. dwa piętra niżej niż był pokój. Podłoga się zarwała. Czeska Nicky w tym czasie robiła za tragarza i szperała w bagażach szukając imienia "Miłosz". Kamera wychodzi z Hotelu. Vicey i Jarek wsiadają do jednej z taksówek, dojeżdżają do Francji, Paryża, gdzie już będąc na wieży Eiffla Jarek zrzuca Vicey na zakochanych poziom niżej. Wszystko kończy się hukiem, krzykiem, słowem "K*rwa, Le P*rdolle" i dźwiękiem karetki. W opuszczonym Hangarze w Danii, Majli zaczyna demolować wszystko co znajdzie się na drodze Kuli do Burzenia. Weseli budowlańcy zaczęli jej dziękować za rozbiórkę i porywają ją do Moskwy. Tam widzi jak Luciana roznosi tych budowlańców za przyniesienie Majli, a nie Luki. Dzwoni telefon. Luciana odbiera wideo rozmowę gdzie widzi jak Lukaninho opala się na plaży w Hiszpanii. Przechodząc właśnie do Hiszpanii, okazuje się że "Hiszpania" to Miasto w Polsce gdzie Luka próbował ukryć się przed Lucianą. Zbudował Plan filmowy Hiszpanii . Paolo właśnie w tej chwili obrzygał Lukę. Na koniec, widzimy całą gromadą przed wielkim tortem z napisem "Total Drama: Stars on the Road!" i po chwili z tortu z hukiem i z dynamitem wyskakuje Rolanda w swoim makijażu. Każdy ucieka, Rolanda rzuca bombę, daje całusa do kamery. Bomba wybucha i znika obraz. > Klasa Zwycięzców, Zrób Mi Dobrze <3 thumb|125pxDrużyna Christiny relaksowała się w Jacuzzi. Dosłownie. Christina ujeżdżała Ninę, a zazdrosna Majli jedynie przyglądała się sytuacji. Paolo tymczasem sobie trzepał... dywan. Nina: 'Jesteś tak napaloną suczą, że powalasz na deski moją pierwszą orgię z drużyną footballową. <3 '''Christina: '''Te cycki są prawdziwe, więc korzystaj póki jeszcze możesz. (please) '''Nina: '''PRAWDZIWE??? ''Nina wzięła łyka Whiskey, jednak zauważyła boczącą się Majli. 'Nina: '''Co porabiasz, mój ty wreckingowy misiaku? :3 '''Majli: '''Nic, przeżywam trudny odwyk. ;_; ''Majli rysuje kredą 57 kreskę na ścianie Rusho-Mobilu i ją przekreśla. '''Majli: '''Kolejna godzina bez kuli do burzenia, karłów, perwersyjnych Myszek Miki, seks taśm, bez młotków i co gorsza bez Klementyny ;_;. Jakimś cudem za nią tęsknię... '''Nina: '''Gdybyś nie mogła wytrzymać tego napięcia, to zawsze mi możesz usiąść na kolankach i wysunąć coś... takim cudem, hm? <3 '''Majli: '''Jesteś tak wrecking-bista, potrafisz mnie zrozumieć. <3 '''Christina: '''Hmmm... <3 ''(pokój zwierzeń)Christina: '''Wiem, że zdobycie tytułu zboczonej i zadziornej zdziry będzie trudne, i że przeszkadza mi w tym ta pipa-Nina... Ale mam już na nią plan <3. Musi się udać, niech mnie te mendziorki nie lekceważą, jeszcze się zdziwią jak zobaczą moje cycki na swojej twarzy w nocy. (please) '''Majli: '''Co się tak szczerzysz? -.- '''Christina: '''Podziwiam dziurkę Niny :D. A co, zazdrosna? <3 ''(pokój zwierzeń)Majli: 'Nie lubię tej nimfomanki -.-. Próbuje mi odbić jedyną przyjaciółkę -.-. Jak jej nie zostawi, to jej osobiście przypierdzielę młoteczkiem!!! (yuno). '''Paolo: '''Ten dywan mnie chce udusić D:. ''Paolo w rzeczywistości zaplątał się w dywan. 'Paolo: '''Niech mi ktoś pomoże! ;_; ''Paolo zaczął rzygać i nagle zaczął latać po całym Rusho-Mobilu rzygając na wszystko. 'Nina: '''Moje cycki! D: '''Majli: '''Moja twerkowa pupa! D: '''Christina: '''Oooo taaaak! Więcej! <3 Klasa przegranych thumb|125pxDrużyna "Hipnotajzing" ''Hipnotajzing tak rozpaczała nad eliminacją kaptejn, że zrobili pogrzeb kukły przypominającej Vicey. Luczka był ubrany w garniak, Luciana w suknię ślubną, a Kunegunda też w garniak, tylko taki bardziej erotyczny. 'Lukaninho: '''W imię Vicey, i Vicey i Świętej Vicey amen... '''Luciana: '''Zaraz chyba zajdę w ciążę z tej radości <3. Kundzia, miałaś zarąbisty pomysł z tym ślubem! <3 '''Kunegunda: '''Mówiłam o pogrzebie, ju bicz. -.- '''Luciana: '''Jedno i to samo, ktoś zawsze kopnie w trumnę! <3 '''Kunegunda: '''Czymajcie tą frajerkę, Kundzia jej solidnie przypindoli i wstawi foteczkę z jej gnijącymi zwłokami na Tweetera. <3 '''Luciana: '''Ooo, zazdrosna druhna? Za późno, wygrałam! '''Lukaninho: 'Święć się imię... Aaa! Luciana!!! 'Luciana: '''Ja! <3 ''Luciana skoczyła na Luczkę i wpadła z nim do trumny, która się za nimi zamknęła. Luczka wołał o pomoc Kundzi, ta się zastanawiała co robić. 'Kunegunda: '''Oki, oki... But first, let me take a selfie! <333 ''Kundzia wskakuje na trumnę i robi sobie foteczki. Drużyna "Fatima na Odwyku" thumb|125pxFatima siedziała na jakimś odosobnionym fotelu, obok niego lała się z sufitu woda z jacuzzi. Fatima zrobiła sobie egipski makijaż i wywijała rączkami jakieś egipskie ruchy. Jarosław tańczył jej w kąpielówkach, a Czeska Nicky pokazywała na tablecie jakieś zdjęcia. Jedynie Rolanda nie robiła Fatimie dobrze. 'Czeska Nicky: '''A tudu jystem ja i Majlosz we Paryszu pod restaurancją, za nami jakijiś sexy kolyszka jest zgniatany przyz znak 118. <3 '''Fatima: '''Nuuuda... '''Czeska Nicky: '''A tudu jystem ja i Majlosz we Italii, a za nami strajptazerka! <3 '''Fatima: '''To miał być film, a nie jakieś zafajdane "Dzieje Nickiej Czyszky", czy jak ci tam na imię... '''Jarosław: '''A widziałaś ku**a tego bicepsa? Co lachonie? '''Fatima: '''Jak ty się wyrażasz do królowej, Sławojarze, czy jak ci tam... Ej ty! Darlanda, czy coś, a czemu TY mi nie usługujesz!? '''Rolanda: '''Mam lepsze zajęcia niż usługiwanie dziuni po liposukcji. (please) '''Fatima: '''Masz rację, przyda ci się ta liposukcja, rozważę ten pomysł... ''Rolanda wylewa Fatimie Pepsi na głowę. 'Rolanda: '''Idź się umyj, bo ci włosy cuchną burdelem. :( '''Fatima: '''Osz ty! Śmiesz zadzierać z najjaśniejszą panią? Czy ty w ogóle wiesz z KIM TY rozmawiasz!? '''Rolanda: '''Zgadnij co widzę. Stoi przede mną, jest umazane kupą i śmierdzi! <3 '''Fatima: '''Mam cię dość ty rozczochrana łajzo! '''Rolanda: '''Ej, masz stanik z push-up'em! <3 '''Fatima: '''O co ci znowu chodzi głupia dziewucho!? ''Rolanda ciągnie za metkę od stanika Fatimy. Nagle jej biust rośnie do rozmiarów piłki do Yogi. Rolanda ją popycha i Fatima zaczyna odbijać się od podłogi do sufitu. 'Rolanda: '''Kto gra w siatkówkę? <3 ♪♩'Maggie♪♩':' Uwaga, uwaga, zawodnicy! Właśnie dojeżdżamy do naszego kolejnego celu podróży! Do Jaaaaponii! Radziłabym zapiąć pasy, bo jesteśmy na pewnej autostradzie i są korki... Alfonso, gaz do dechy! Rusho-Mobil przyspieszył wbijając wszystkich w ścianę. Japonia, Tokio thumb|125px thumb|125px thumb|125px Wszyscy zawodnicy wyszli już z Rusho-Mobilu. Mieli założone maski ochronne, Maggie natomiast miała na sobie kombinezon ochronny przeciw skażeniom. Maggie: 'Konichiwa! Czy jak to się tam mówi... Właśnie znajdujemy się w Tokio - Jednym z najbardziej znanych miast na świecie i co za tym idzie, najbardziej zatrutych... Wiecie, jak niebezpieczne jest oddychanie tym powietrzem? Nie tylko wy nosicie tutaj te maski. Mieszkańcy Tokio też takie mają! Ale dobrze, skończmy mój monolog, bo pewnie mnie nawet nie słuchacie. Chcecie usłyszeć jakie macie zadanie? '''Luciana: '''Poproszę o inny zestaw pytań. <3 '''Maggie: '._. No dobrze... Japonia słynie nie tylko ze smogu, sushi i przemysłu, ale i z mangi i anime... Tak to się nazywa? 'Catherine: '''Tak. ;u; '''Maggie: '''Nie ukrywam, że te mangi i anime są bardziej pokręcone od westernowego porno. Są tam jakieś stwory, niestwory, homoseksualizm, różowe włosy i oczy... Mają też swoich superbohaterów! I dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie dla wszystkich drużyn wykreowanie członka jako superbohatera własnego pomysłu. Aha, budżet na ten odcinek był tak mały, że... a właściwie "bo", bo musieliśmy zapłacić odszkodowanie za tych syryjskich żołnierzy. A więc: Musicie znaleźć materiały dla superbohatera w Tokio, wrócić do tego opuszczonego sklepu z wybiegiem, oraz zaprezentować się. Pytania? ''Wszyscy podnoszą rękę. 'Maggie: '''Nie. Więc wasz prowiant... Mapy, plecaki, butle z tlenem jakbyście zdjęli maski, zapasowane maski, zapasowe stringi dla Christiny i Niny... No dobra, łapcie. ''Catherine rzuca im wymienione przedmioty. 'Maggie: '''A teraz stąd idźcie, bo macie 2 godziny na znalezienie materiałów, plus... Nie dajcie się złapać policji, oni nie wiedzą, że nie macie paszportów i dokumentów... ''Drużyny się rozbiegły. Budynek wydawniczy, dzielnica Tokio thumb|125px Drużyna Fatim weszła i się rozejrzała. W budynku były same rude dziewczyny przebrane w rushowe wdzianka a na ścianach były tapety z babeczkami. '''Jarosław: Jak k*rwa na zabawie dla dzieci. Nicky: Zupełnie jak na mej stanej gdzie było identycznie, ale nie ma wiertarek :< Fatima: Wiecie co to mi przypomina? Rolonda: Pornosa ze mną? <3 Fatima pizła Rolande w twarz i wyszła na momencik. Wróciła bardziej w dzifkarskim stroju, wzięła gitarę leżącą w rogu. thumb|center|250 pxFatima: Ka-ka-ka-kałaaaji! Pracownicy wstali i zaczęli tańczyć z Fatimą, tymczasem drużyna patrzyła na nią dziwnie. Jarosław: Ja p*erdole, nie sądziłem że ta dz*wka może być jeszcze bardziej dz*wkarska.. Dziiiffffka. Rolanda: O booshe! <3 A ja myślałam że ty już jesteś tak pop*erdolona! <3 Czeska Nicky zaczęła tańczyć z Fatimą. Nicky: Żodyn nie wie, że Fatima jest naćpana, jedeen. <3 Fatima chciała wyrzucić gitare za okno ale trafiła w ściane i zrobiła w niej małą dziurę na wylot. Fatima: Nowe okienka. Rolanda: Wolę Linuksa. Jarosław: Ależ to było k*rwa zabawne. Rolanda: Cii, wiem że chcesz mnie teraz brać ale to nieodpowiedni moment. ^.^ Jarosław: Brałbym cię, ale jako tarczę do k*rwa strzelania. Rolanda: Wpakowałbyś we mnie kule miłoości <3 Fatima: Sądzę że on mówił z tą bronią.. poważnie.. Nicky: Goł goł, kiti kiti, yu soł, priti priti. Jarosław będąc na oczach dziewczyn lekko się zaczerwienił, wziął jakąś rudą azjatkę i poszedł do składzika. Rolanda: Jarek! Jak możesz! A zresztą, nie zasługujesz na mnie. Mogę mieć każdego! Fatima: Najpierw ktoś musi cię zechcieć! Fatima pokazała rękę pełną pierścionków zaręczynowych Rolandzie. Fatima: Widzisz to? Jechała jej po twarzy nimi. Fatima: Powąchaj. Pachną bogactwem. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Rolanda: Jak ja nie znoszę tej p*zdy. Przecież każdy wie że to ja jestem najseksowniejsza! Studio Toei, dział SS thumb|125px Drużyna Hipnotajzing dostała się tutaj. Luciana miała wtyki w tej firmie więc udało jej się tutaj prześlizgnąć. Owy dział był dość dziwny, wiszące kostiumy na ścianach czy jakieś zabawki na ziemi. Kunegunda: To gdzie my jesteśmy?? Luciana: Tutaj produkują Super Sentai'e <3. Lukaninho: Nie, tylko nie to.. Luciana: Co kotecku? :3 Lukaninho: Domyślam się co to za gówno! Luciana: To nie gówno! Kunegunda: Em, czoo? Luciana stanęła w rozkroku , podniosła ręcę go góry i krzyknęła. Luciana: Goł goł pałer rendżers! Wszyscy w biurze się na nią źle spojrzeli. Kunegunda: Aaa, to, ZORDON! <3 Lukaninho strzelił "Palma" i próbował się jakoś trzymać od dziewczyn z daleka. Luciana: Uwielbiałam to jego łosine <3 Kunegunda: Ciekawe czy miał żone i dzieci. Luciana: Idiotka, przecież miał tylko głowe, to niby jak mógł mieć dzieci. ;D Lukaninho: Przestaniecie! Kunegunda: Pytodaktyl! Luciana:.. aha? xd Podszedł do nich chińczyk i zaczął na nie krzyczeć. Luciana: Ciekawe co mówi. Kunegunda: Zapewne że jestem piękna. Lukaninho: Ale ty, czy ta dziewczyna którą zjadłaś? Kunegunda: Foch -,- Luciana: Osz ty. Walnęła Lukaninho w krocze. Luciana: Przepraszam kotku, później rozmasuje ci to miejsce, ale należo ci się za obrażenie Kundzi *3* Lukaninho: Wy.. jesteście.. po*ebane. Luciana: Oj, wiesz że cię kocham i będę miała z tobą dzieci, prawda? <3 Lucianinho, i mała Lukiana <3 Lukaninho: Nigdy w życiu. Luciana: No wiesz, albo ty, albo twój ojciec, a wiesz, obydwoje możecie być moimi mężami *3* Lukaninho: ... Kunegunda: O nie, prawie jak materiał do "Trudnych Spraw".. Wyjęła notatnik z napisem "Scenariusze do Polsatu" i zaczęła notować. Japońska Restauracja thumb|125pxZrób Mi Dobrze <3' przybyło tutaj za sprawą Paolo, który wyniuchał zapach ryżu i ryby. W środku grała jakaś muzyczka, ryby latały w powietrzu, a obok siedziała Rainbow Dash, czyli po prostu było tam wszystko co jest w normalnej japońskiej restauracji.'' 'Paolo: '''Jestem w raju <3. ''Pobiegł do kuchni. 'Christina: 'Śmierdzi tu niemytą waginą. ._. 'Majli: '''Chyba chciałaś powiedzieć, że nieświeżą rybą... '''Christina: '''Widziałaś kiedyś nieświeżą rybę w niemytej waginie? :o '''Majli: '''Pff, ale ty jesteś głupia. -.- '''Nina: '''Sake! <3 Nigdy jeszcze nie piłam sake, a to podobno jakiś alkohol. <3 ''Zaczęła przechodzić między stolikami i podkradać klientom butelki sake. 'Nina: '''I tak wam to nie potrzebne, skoro już to kupiliście to się chociaż podzielcie (please). ''Zaczęła walić z gwinta. 'Nina: '''Słaaaabe to... to no... '''Rainbow Dash: '''Ej ty, cycata, to moje sake! -.- '''Nina: '''O, kucyk! <3 Zawsze chciałam mieć kucyka by mieć co ujeżdżać. (please) '''Rainbow Dash: '''Zaraz ci takie kamikaze zrobię, że obudzisz się w studzience w Banggoku. >.< '''Dickson: '''Lepiej tego nie rób. (please) '''Rainbow Dash: '''Bo co? '''Dickson: '''Nie chcesz wiedzieć. (please) ''Oburzeni klienci zaczęli wychodzić z restauracji. Nagle znikąd leci Paolo, a za nim przybiega jakiś wkurzony Chef Kuchni z norzami w ręku. 'Chef Kuchni: '私のレストランの外に性交を取得！(Wypi****ć z mojej restauracji!) 'Majli: '''A niech mnie kule biją! (mean) '''Christina: '''I mnie. (mean) '''Majli: '''Tobie to już i te kule nie pomogą. '''Rainbow Dash: '''Zaraz, przecież wiem kim wy jesteście. <3 Bardziej zjebanych ludzi nie widziałam (please) '''Christina: '''Nie powinnaś być teraz w Ponyville? <3 '''Rainbow Dash: '''Nawet największe gwiazdy potrzebują przerwy (please). Powiedziałam Fluttershy, że muszę ratować pyckowo konowy świat, a ta mi uwierzyła. (please) '''Chef Kuchni: 'とすぐに去るように、あなたは打ちのめす取得つもりだ！(Jak zaraz nie wyjdziecie, to oberwiecie po łbach!) 'Majli: '''Jak mamy wykonać zadanie, jak tutaj nic nie ma? >.< '''Nina: '''Christina coś wymyśli, to nasza kaptejn. :3 '''Christina: '''Nie wiem co można zrobić. Ale pomoże nam w tym... striptajz! <3 ''Christina rozebrała się i poszła tańczyć na stole. Za nią poszła Nina i Paolo, Majli strzeliła facepalma. 'Majli: '''Co za banda kretynów (palm). I że jeszcze ty Nina... Muszę nas doprowadzić do zwycięstwa >.< Ty, Pucyk Kony, gdzie mogę znaleźć jakieś odjechane elementy strojów..? '''Rainbow Dash: '''W Ponyville mamy tą taką fioletową no... wiesz o kogo mi chodzi! Chodź, wskakuj mi na plecy i lecimy! :D '''Majli: '''Ominie ich sporo dobrej zabawy (please). ''Majli wsiada na Rainbow Dash i odlatują robiąc za sobą tęczę. Przebieg podróży wyglądał mniej więcej tak: thumb|center|423 px Sklep Erotyczny, gdzieś tam thumb|125pxUrzędowały tu sobie Fatimy. Miały ze sobą trochę uroczych, babeczkowych i cukrowych elementów stroju. 'Jarosław: '''A tak właściwie, to co my do ku*wy nędzy to robimy!? '''Fatima: '''Sławojar, czy jak ci tam, to chyba oczywiste... Jesteś taki głupi czy ogłupia cię mój blask sławy? '''Rolanda: '''Chyba raczej blask ciemnoty. (please) ''Fatima skoczyła w jakąś przebieralnię i nagle wyskoczyła z niej. Była przebrana w jakieś słodko uroczo erotyczne i wyuzdane ciuszki. 'Fatima: '''Dzięki mnie wygramy, hołota! '''Rolanda: '''Twoja twarz straszy małe dzieci. D: thumb|left|400px '''Fatima: '''Takie miernoty jak ty się nie znają po prostu... Zobacz tylko i zazdrość! ''Fatima wychodzi na ulicę, wszyscy nagle zaczynają uciekać. 'Fatima: '''Jestem tak cudowna, że aż boją się na mnie patrzeć, bo myślą sobie "Jej blask piękna mnie oślepi!" <3 ''Czeska Nicky wygrzebuje się ze sterty ciuchów. 'Czeska Nicky: '''Ajm bjutiful, co teraz? :( Przed Studiem Toei thumb|125px''Hipnotajzing właśnie wyszli ze studia i mieli ze sobą obścisły lateksowy strój, koloru różowego, mieli też jakieś błyskotki czy coś w tym stylu. 'Lukaninho: '''Dobra, mamy już wszystko. Teraz tylko trzeba iść do Maggie... '''Kunegunda: '''Heeeloł! Ty to jednak serio nie masz wyczucia stylu, wieeeesz? '''Luciana: '''Ona ma rację... Nie wybrałam jeszcze sukienek dla druhn! ;( '''Kunegunda: '''Mów za siebie, lalunio! Ja będę dzisiaj super łap szpadl i wiecie co? Jak można się pokazać w czymś takim! W ogóle nie mogę pokazać żadnych moich wdzięków! >.< '''Lukaninho: '''To ty w ogóle masz jakieś wdzięki? '''Luciana: '''Właśnie, chyba nie myślisz, że Luczka by się zakochał w takiej flądrze jak ty. (please) ''Kundzia w międzyczasie usiadła na pupci i zaczęła majstrować z nożyczkami na ubraniu. Przylepiła sobie jakieś oczy z gazety do okularów. 'Lukaninho: '''O.o '''Luciana: '''O.o ''Nagle przyleciał Spajder Men i porwał Luczkę w sieć. 'Luciana: '''Luczkaaa! ;_; Ej ty! Porywaj sobie własnych mężów, on jest mój! >:( ''Luciana rzuciła się w pogoń. 'Kunegunda: '''Byłam taka wyczerpana... Nic nie dawało mi już radości. '''Lukaninho: '''Przecież ty jesteś tylko postacią z komiksu...! '''Spajder Men: '''Wszyscy tylko tak myślą. (please) '''Luciana: '''Oddawaj mi męża! >.< '''Spajder Men: '''Dobra. <3 ''Luczka spada na Lucianę i robi jej gugu. :( 'Kunegunda: '''Cicho! Nie mogę się skupić! Ponyville/Pod Burdelem Suki i Yuki thumb|125px''Majli tymczasem przyleciała na Rainbow Dash do Ponyville. Wszędzie było uroczo i słodko, w tle grała znana muzyczka z openingu. Gdzieś biegały jednorożce, tam dalej jadły jabłka, a w innym miejscu Wandzia kupowała alkohol w Biedronce kartą kredytową. 'Majli: '''O cholera... D: '''Rainbow Dash: '''Fajnie tu co nie? ^^ '''Majli: '... Dobra, to gdzie jest ta fioletowa, której imienia nie pamiętamy? ._. 'Rainbow Dash: '''A tam sobie siedzi. ''Majli zeszła z Rainbow Dash i pobiegła do tej fioletowej. 'Twillight Sparkle: '''Hej ^^ '''MajlI: '''Ej ty, Fioletowa, potrzebuję jakichś fajnych kostiumów. ^^ Tylko coś w ludzkim rozmiarze, i najlepiej dla osoby puszystej, która lubi z siebie wypluwać hektolitry wymiocin. :D '''Twillight Sparkle: '''Jestem Twillight Sparkle i proszę cię, mów mi po imieniu -.- Mogę coś uszyć, ale potrzebuję... ''Majli tymczasem bajerowała jakieś pegazy. 'Twillight Sparkle: '''Whatever. ''Nagle Majli została ogłuszona, obudziła się wraz z resztą drużyny pod burdelem. Przed nimi stała ćpunka Junko. '''Junko: Wstawaj desko, właśnie kończę ci strój do tego pornosika. Nina: Nigdy jeszcze tak pojebanie nie było żebym aż tak wszystkiego nie pamiętała. ;u; ;u; Paolo: 'Obrzygam ją to powie co i jak! '''Junko: '''Nie wymiotuj ty chodząca bombo kaloryczna, pewnie flet równie kaloryczny co pączki w twoim brzuchu. Prosiłaś mnie o uszycie kostiumu w zamian za te brylanty. ''Junko pokazała owe brylanty. '''Christina: Chwila cwele, czy to nie są kolczyki naszej prowa.. Majli ją uciszyła. '' '''Majli:' No to karzełku pokaż co mi tutaj zrobiłeś <3 Junko pokazała gotowe stringi Majli. Majli: Oj tam, już bardziej w skąpych strojach występowałam! <3 Paolo wziął deskę toaletową z pod burdelu. Paolo: Wygląda jak ta moja tylko nie ma na niej pleśni <3 Nina: 'O fuj, właśnie pomyślałam jakby to było jakby Paolo własną swoją deske lizał. O.o ''Christina zwymiotowała. '''Christina: Ale jazda.. <3 Paolo spojrzał na nią jak na królową wymiotów. Paolo: Wyjdź za mnie! Nagle przez megafony było słychać sygnał końca zadania. Majli: Ale my.. my.. a dobra, k*rwa. <3 Opuszczony sklep thumb|125px thumb|125px thumb|125px Wszyscy zawodnicy stali już przed Catherine i Maggie, osoby które zostały drużynowymi superbohaterami jednak stały za trzema kotarami w kolorach drużynowych. Maggie: Jak super że wszyscy zdążyli! <3 Catherine: Właściwie to drużyne Fatim podwiozła policja i zostawiła rachunek i mandat.. ;u; Maggie: Spal to, i tak nigdy tutaj nie wrócimy <3 Catherine: Okej ;u; Maggie: A więc, drużyny, pora byśmy poznali wreszcie waszych superbohaterów. <3 Wszyscy niechętnie zaczęli klaskać. ;u; xD Maggie: Najpierw poprosimy drużynę Fatim. Jarosław: Wychodź ty k*rwooo! Fatima (please) wyszła zza kotary w starym stroju z literką "F" na biuście. Fatima: 'Jestem Fatimą..Woman <3 Tudu tudu tudu tudu, tuuuduu! ''Wyrzuciła kilka kawałków konfetti w powietrze. xd '''Maggie: Chała..Catherine? Catherine: Słodkie! <3 Maggie: ŻLE! Daje wam trójkę z plusem na zachęte. Catherine: Ale.. Maggie: A teraz poprosimy o zaprezentowanie się drużyny Hipnotajzing. Zza kotary wyszedł Luka w stroju grilla. LukaJunior: Jestem grill-man! K*rwa, wiem że to chałowe.. Podeszła do niego Luciana. Luciana: A taki gorący.. ahh.. Dotknęła go i udała że się sparzyła. <3 Maggie: Oh.. aż tutaj czuję że grzejesz! <3 Jesteś na węgiel czy na paliwo? <3 Catherine: Dajmy mu 6 <3 Maggie: 'Jasne <3 ''Zaczęły bić brawa po czym Maggie przypieprzyła Catherine w twarz że ta padła na ziemię. '''Maggie: To teraz ZróbMIDobrze <3. Zza kotary wyszedł Paolo z deską sedesową na szyji. xD Paolo: Jestem.. Maggie: Czekaj czekaj.. Powstrzywała śmieć.. Maggie: Pewnie Wymiotonator? XD Paolo: Nie, Sedes-Man. Maggie padła na ziemię ze śmiechu. Catherine chichotała. Maggie: 1000/10. XDD Po 10 minutach ogarniania Maggie. Maggie: 'Otóż. Jak widzicie, Fatimy dostały 3 punkty. Hipnotajzing 6 a po ogarnięciu się przyznaje 2 punkty ZmD. O co chodzi z punktacją? Otóż nie najlepszy strój czyni najlepszym a akcja, dlatego najlepszy strój dostanie utrudnienie do następnego zadania, a najgorszy ułatwienie <3 Hipnotajzing, dostaniecie Catherine (please) która będzie krzyczeć i z założenia będzie robiła wszystko żeby wam przeszkodzić, a że marną jest aktorką pomożemy jej w tym (please), zaś Zrób mi Dobrze otrzymają gotowy scenariusz do następnego zadania. O co w nim chodzi? ''Cisza. '''Maggie: Jej! Udało wam się. To było pytanie retoryczne <3 Już wyjaśniam. Zagracie w krótkiej scence, mangowo/animo/reklamie. Ułatwienie daje drużynie przewagę bo można łatwo odegrać role, ale uwaga na niektóre zdania, nasza scenarzystka jest analfabetką i źle pisze więc mogą być sporawe błędy wszędzie. <3 Najlepsza dostanie Catherine jak mówiłam, i tak was jest za mało by było fair. A Fatimy ponieważ są po środku zagrają tak jak chcą, bez skryptu, bez przeszkadzania ^^. Przygotujcie się lepiej <3 Luciana: '''Czekaj, to skoro już koniec tej części zadania, to po co jest wybieg tam? Nie mieliśmy po nim przejść? '''Maggie: A kto by chciał przejść po wybiegu? Wolę szybko i konkretnie. Tak bym to poczuła w głębi.. <3 (mean) Wszyscy spojrzeli dziwnie na Maggie. xd Teatr w Osace Zawodnicy przyjechali tutaj szybko pociągiem z Tokio ponieważ tam ich nawet z opuszczonego sklepu wywalili a tutaj był dla nich wolny kąt ;u; '' '''Maggie:' Widzicie jak szybko te pociągi tutaj kursują? <3 Christina: Noo, szkoda że nikt nie ma takiego szybkiego pociągu w gaciach *.* Maggie: Ekhem.. dobrze, to żeby było trudniej, gracie bez zastanowienia. Drużyna która posiada ułatwienie może używać skryptu ale z ukrycia, gdzieś zawiesić, coś przepisać, whatever, ważne by tego nie widzieć <3 Macie niewiele ponad 5 minut na omówienie wszystkiego i przebranie reszty drużynowiczów w jakieś stroju znajdujące się w charakteryzatorni. Czas, start <3 Po 5 minutach każdy był już gotowy zaprezentować swoją scenkę. Scenka drużyny Hipnotajzing: Światła w teatrze ściemniały. Wokoło dało się słyszeć dziwki z boku siedzień. Obok Maggie siedziała Dżołana Krupa, Tajra Banks i Roxane1413. Nagle na scenę "wleciał" Grill-Man wykopany zza kulisów przez Kundzię. W tle leciała typowa muzyczka z intra w anime. Lukaninho: 'Jestem Grill-Man! Walczę ze złym zimnem rozgrzewając temperaturę do zwęglenia! Poznajcie moją moc! ''Catherine włączyła klimatyzację na maksa ;u;. 'Roxane1413: '''Trochę coś nie działa ta moc. ;u; '''Maggie: ';u; 'Dżołana Krupa: ';u; 'Tajra Banks: ';u; Nagle było słychać jakieś ogłosy walk. Luciana pobiła się z Catherine i obie wylecialy na scenę. 'Luciana: '''Ty głupia pindo! >:( ''Luczka zdezorientowany dotknął Luciany. 'Luciana: '''Jaki gorący... <3 Uaaahhh... <3 ''Upadła rozgrzana na ziemię. 'Lukaninho: '''Ty zły mrozie! Zaraz cię pokonam! ''Jakieś efekty świetlne. Wydaje się, że na rękach Luczki tworzy się jakaś ognista kula. Catherine miała uciekać, ale rzuciła się na ną Kundzia ubrana na mundurowo z czapeczką z napisem "Sekjuriti". 'Maggie: '''Zawsze chciałam zobaczyć, jak Catherine zostaje spalona żywcem. <3 ''Maggie, Dżołana, Rox i Tajra zakładaja okulary przeciwsłoneczne. 'Catherine: '''O-oł... ;u; ''Luczka już miał naładowaną kulę ognia... Nagle z kuli powstała upieczona parówka. ;u; Luczka dał Cat parówkę, a ta rzuciła nią w żiri. 'Dżołana: '''Oł maj gasz, weź nie rzucaj to me tym hot dogiem! D:< Ju stupid dinożarł! >:( '''Tajra: '''Baj de łej, co ty tu robisz ty silikon bicz? D:< '''Dżołana: '''Get of maj fejs, bicz! '''Maggie: '''Biczys, rozwiążecie to później. ^^ ''Catherine zaczęła krzyczeć i biegać wokoło. Luczka podłożył jej nogę, wyebała się gdzieś, zrobił fikołka i nie mogła zatrzymać. Zrobiła jakąś dziurę w teatrze i zaginęła. 'Roxane1413: '''Wyślecie kogoś po nią później, prawda? ;u; '''Maggie: '''No co ty. <3 '''Roxane1413: ';u; 'Dżołana: ';u; 'Tajra: ';u; 'Maggie: ';u; Kurtyna opadła, i w tle były jakieś ogniste fajerwerki. Scenka drużyny "Fatima na Odwyku": W tle leciała piosenka z Bed Gerls Klab. Kurtyna się uniosła, a Fatimka zaczęła rzucać wokoło serpentynami. Wyjęła zza pleców jakiś karabin na wodę. 'Fatima: '''Zło czai się wszędzie! ''Skądś wysunęła się makieta Kimberly. Żiri aż podskoczyło z efektów okularów 3D. 'Fatima: '''Hyaaaaa! ''Fatima kopnęła w makietę Kimberly, zrobiła w niej dziurę, a jej noga utknęła. ;u; 'Fatima: '''Zło czai się wszędzie, a w ZuoMarkecie jest zniżka na autografy z allegro podpisane przez RoksenJedenCzteryJedenTrzy... Zaraz, co!? '''Roxane1413: '''Właśnie, co? ;u; '''Maggie: ';u; 'Tajra: ';u; 'Dżołana: ';u; '''Roxane1413: Dlaczego zawsze jak coś powiem, to robicie to samo? ;u; Maggie: 'Masz na nas zły wpływ. ;u; '''Roxane1413: ';u; 'Dżołana: '''Newer in maj lajf nie byłam tak pozbawiona hołp & suszarka do włosów. ;u; '''Roxane1413: ';u; Fatima tym czasem czytała scenariusz. 'Fatima: '''Przecież tu są jakieś głupoty popisane... Aaaach, no tak, ta wstrętna plebsiarska scenarzystka... ''Gdzieś zza kurtyny wychylała się scenarzystka z miną trollface'a. ;u; 'Fatima: '''Zaraz... Czy ja nazwałam ją plebsem... Co się ze mną dzieje! Jak mogłam to zrobić..! To... To niemożliwe! Czy ja się zmieniam? Ja nic z tego nie rozumiem! A ja zawsze wszystko rozumiem! ''Zaczęła prawie płakać. Żiri aż kopary opadły ze zdziwienia. Roxane1413 zrobiła zdjęcie i wrzuciła gdzieś na pornosy. ;u; 'Fatima: '''Ja... Ja staję się upadłym aniołem. Tak nie może być! Nie może tak być! Nie..! ''Upadła na ziemię. 'Fatima: '''Nawet superbohaterka świata... Musi żałować za swoje błędy. ;( Jak mogłam.... ;( ''Na scenę weszła Rolanda. <3 'Rolanda: '''Wstawaj lizaurze. <3 Zapitalaj za kulisy, robimy ustawkę ze scenarzystką. <3 ''Rolanda chwyciła płaczącą Fatimę za włosy i przeciągnęła ją po całej scenie. 'Maggie: '''Ee... Drzwi są tam. ;-; '''Rolanda: '''Wiem, ale to takie fajne... <3 '''Tajra: '''Nje wiem jak wy, gerls, but Aj krajing. ;( Zupełnie jak wtedy co wpadła mi prostownica do wanny. ;( '''Roxane1413: '''Nom. ;u; Scenka drużyny "Zrób Mi Dobrze <3": ''Nina wyszła na scenę w czarnym obcisłym stroju typu guma z tekstem, że niby narrator. '''Nina: Ekhem.. Na początku nie było nic.. Ktoś strzelił z pistoletu. Nina: Ale później.. narodziły się dwie sirsty..siostry! Kulka pod pachę.. i Kulka w "te drugie miejsce" <3 Na scenę wbiegla Majli i Christina. Majli: Będziemy niszczyć wszystko co stanie nam na drodze! <3 Christina: I zgwałcimy was, oczywiście. c: Majli: Ja nie gwałcę, jak twerkuje. Christina: Dobra, więcej dla mnie.. Nina: Dziewczyny nie wiedziały że tak naprawdę walczą z czymś co ich napewno zniszczy.. Christina: Zamknij pysk zdz*ro! Christina złapała za krzesło i rzuciła nim w Ninę. Nina: Lekash.. Lekaż!.. Lekarz! To to nawet jest w skrypcie! Tajra: To jest takie naturalne że się czuję jak podczas kręcenia Amerikan Nekst Tap Madl w Paryszu! <33 Roxane: Ja mam zamiar wracać pierwszym samolotem do Polski bo sądzę że bym tutaj bez Krzyża nie wytrzymała ;u;. Majli: 'Zamknijcie się! <3 ''Majli wzięła do ręki dmuchane kule wyglądające jak kule do burzenia i rzucały nie w dżyri. '''Dżołana: O maj gasz, of fak, nawet mój hasbend tak mnie nie traktował w noc poślubnom! Help! Maggie: Em.. Paolo? Chodź tutaj bo chcę by to się już skończyło a staje się coraz niezpieczniej.. Nina: ..Pojawia się SEDES-MAN! TAM TAM TAAAAAAAM! Paolo wchodzi na scenę, wymiotuje i się na tych wymiocinach ślizga. Dżołana: O. Maj. Gasz. Luk at her bat. Majli: Ile razy mam mówić że jest naturalnie taki szpiczasty! :CCCCCC Wyrywa zasłonę i rzucą nią w Dżołaną a ta Wyleciała z krzykiem. Roxane: Także.. Ja chyba też sobie pójdę.. Może złapię najbliższy samolot.. także.. odmeldowuje się AVE SATAAAN! Roxane wyskakuje przez okno i słychać tylko krzyki Japończyków. Maggie: Em.. KOOONIEC! Wyniki w teatrze thumb|125px thumb|125px thumb|125px Wszyscy uczestnicy stali na scenie, a koło nich była Maggie, Catherine i płacząca na ziemi Tajra. Tajra: Ja nie chce już dłużej z nimi tutaj być! ;___; Oni mi zniszczyli moją reputaacje! :<< Maggie: Oj, oj, cicho Tajra. Łap ciasteczko. Rzuca psie ciasteczko gdzieś w widownie a Tajra jak posłuszny Jamnik skacze za nim. Maggie: Zdajecie sobie sprawę że to było tak złe że aż tragiczne? Jedna jurorka uciekła z krzykiem.. druga wywołała ogólną panike i postrach.. a trzecia.. pomyślmy, ZACHOWUJE SIĘ JAK PIES. Catherine: Miauł ;u; Maggie: I jeszcze ta p*zda. Catherine: :< Maggie: Wydaje mi się że zarówno Hipnotajzing jak i Fatimy sobie dobrze pordziły.. ale Fatimy jednak lepsze były.. znacznie, według mnie.. może bym miała inne zdanie gdybyście mi jurorów nie spłoszyli! Zaczęła krzyczeć i jazgotać. Catherine: To może ja wybiorę najgorszą drużynę? <3 Maggie: Okej.. Catherine: Najgorzej poradziła sobie drużyna.. Maggie przywaliła Catherine i dokończyła to co miała do powiedzenia. Maggie: Drużyna Zrób mi Dobrze! To ona dzisiaj kogoś pożegna! <3 Majli: To wina Paolo! <3 Paolo: Cooo? Znów zwymiotował. Ceremonia: thumb|125px Zawodnicy byli nieco poddenerwowani. Maggie stała ze stemplami i paszportami przy autobusie, za nim znajdowała się Catherine z formularzami dalszego lotu. Maggie: Zapraszam za autobus gdzie Catherine ma dla was formularze eliminacyjne które wypełniacie w naszym pokoju zwierzeń, zaznaczacie krzyżykiem osobę której nie chcecie. Czemu formularze? Są to oryginalne kartki z urzędów tych kraji, a dokladnie kartki na których znajdywały się kiedyś formularze do otrzymania paszportu. A paszport jest ważny. Kolor to kolor drużyny czyli w waszym przypadku będzie różowy. Więc, zapraszam. Zawodnicy wstali, poszli za autobus oddać głos pojedyńczo. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Paolo: Chyba zagłosuję na tą zdz*re <3. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Majli: Wiadomo kto zawinił :P. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Christina: Zastanawiam się komu wierzyć.. jej czy jemu.. cóż.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Nina: 'Ch*j kto wyleci, ważne bym ja dalej była! <33 ''Po 10 minutach Maggie znała już wyniki. '''Maggie: Zaraz będę wam podstemplowywać wasze paszporty, jedna osoba otrzyma stempel "Pozostania w kraju" zostanie tutaj na miesiąc bez możliwości powrotu. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi jak nigdy dotąd. Maggie: Także.. Nina. Rzuca jej paszport. Maggie: Udało ci się. <3 Nina: Dzięki stara! <3 Maggie: Nie mów do mnie stara, s*ko! A dalej.. Christina. Jej również rzuca paszport. Christina: Juhu <33 Maggie: Mam dwie osoby.. Majli, kulomiotkę i Paolo, wymiotonatora.. ... ... ... ... ... Maggie podstemplowuje oba paszporty i rzuca je dziewczynom. Maggie: Zostajesz.. Paolo :P. Czuj się bezpieczna Majli ;u;. Majli: '''Juhu ;u; '''Paolo: Coo? Trudno.. Zjadł swój paszport a później go zwrócił. Klip: Każdy siedział już w autobusie gotowym do odjazdu. W drzwiach stała jeszcze Maggie a przed nią Paolo. Maggie: Masz. :P Podała mu kartkę. Maggie: Nie jedz jej! Przeczytaj! Paolo: Postaram się :< Maggie zamknęła drzwi i wraz z ekipą odjechali na pełnym gazie wjeżdżając do.. wody. ;u; xD '' ''Majli: Paolo.. Wiadomo kto zawinił. :P (Pokój Zwierzeń)Christina: '''Zastanawiam się komu wierzyć.. jej czy jemu.. chyba jej, w końcu moc dziewcząt, papa Paolo <3 ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Nina:' Ch*j kto wyleci, ważne bym ja dalej była! <33 Papa, Paolo ;u;.> Koniec <3. Kategoria:Odcinki - Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdeczki w Trasie!